User talk:QuestionMarked
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dark Man page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 19:55, July 27, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:03, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :^ It's the redlink labeled Writer's Workshop. It is for posting completed stories for review before submitting them to the site once feedback has been given. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:56, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Additionally the story was not up to quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:43, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Notice If you feel like an image fits, ask the original author for their opinion. As the author of the story, they should have final say on images. As you can tell from the comments, your addition was a bit contentious. Adding content to pages like pictures/changing wording/stylistic changes may result in a temporary ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:06, September 17, 2017 (UTC) ClericofMadness (talk) 23:01, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Notice The next time you add a category to a story that may not fit its field (i.e. the NSFW category is reserved for stories that have a sexual component or are incredibly violent), you will be issued a temporary ban. Feel free to argue your points, but do not undo your previous edits until that point. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:13, October 10, 2017 (UTC) :Please refrain from blanking your talk page as it is against our site rules as it serves as a public record. Doing so again will result in a temporary ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:11, October 17, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:48, December 14, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:19, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Re: Story I would suggest reading over the deletion appeal as you repeat the same mistakes (as well as new capitalization issues). The story is rushed and riddled with instances or awkward wording, repetition, and pointless shock horror that doesn't feel earned in any way. Those were a few of the reasons why your story was deleted and why your appeal is being turned down. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:31, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Notice As you've failed to follow the header (as I told you), the appeal has been denied. Additionally, looking over your story, you've corrected some issues, but left a lot of issues that were outlined previously. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:44, January 2, 2019 (UTC) -I fixed the story. I don't see any mistakes anymore... ::Warning: The next time you re-post a thread while repeating the same issues without following the header, you will be given a temporary ban. You're not signing any of your messages and your story is still repeating the issues I outlined previously. At this point, I would strongly suggest spending a lot more time revising this. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:54, January 2, 2019 (UTC)